As technology has advanced, computing devices have become increasingly commonplace in our daily lives. Many of these computing devices are portable, such as smartphones, tablet computers, and so forth. Although this portability provides many benefits, it also makes these devices the targets of thieves. Many computing devices provide little or no protection against theft, allowing thieves to easily sell or use these stolen devices.